I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Deadliest Catch: Edgar was always a party animal, especially when it came to women. He set rules for himself to prevent falling for those he slept with. But when Sig hires a girl to replace a crew member Edgar is forced to face his greatest fear: love
1. No Girls Allowed

**Full summary: Edgar Hansen is a party animal. He works hard and plays harder…especially when it comes to women. He has his rules though and the ultimate rule: no commitments, one night stands only. But then his older brother hires a female to take over when a crew member retires and Edgar is forced to face his greatest fear: falling in love.**

**Disclaimer: This story depicts Edgar Hansen in a way he is NOT like in real life…this is pure fiction and none of this ever occurred. I own no one except for my OC (sadly lol). This story was inspired by a song called "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz (I also do not own him, his music, lyrics, ect).**

**Also for those reading my other story (Greenhorns and Rivals: Weathered) no worries, I haven't abandoned the story, I just had an idea that popped in my head and I wanted to get it written down and formatted before I update the other story. I will be writing both at the same time and plan to update Greenhorns and Rivals: Weathered either this weekend or beginning of next week.**

No Girls Allowed

_Break Your Heart – song by Taio Cruz_

_Now listen to me baby, _

_Before I love and leave you,_

_They call me heart breaker,_

_I don't wanna deceive you,_

_If you fall for me,_

_I'm not easy to please,_

_I might tear you apart, _

_Told you from the start,_

_Baby from the start, _

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart…_

The music pulsed loudly in the crowded bar near the harbor. Flashing lights and swaying bodies moved with the beat as the night went on. Edgar Hansen eyed a young blonde girl from a distance. His eyes traveled over her slender body, noting the well rounded hips and perfectly curved frame. He smiled confidently as he strode across the room and approached the girl.

"Hey there," he said coolly as he rested a hand on her hip.

The girl looked up and blinked in surprise. She smiled shyly as she tucked a strand of bleach-blonde hair behind her ear and watched Edgar with interest and a touch of lust in her blue eyes.

"Care to dance?" he crooned as he led her out to the dance floor.

Edgar and the girl moved to the music, grinding and swaying until they both felt as if they were going to pass out from exhaustion. Edgar gave the girl an intense stare as he leaned down to kiss her.

"My place?"

The girl nodded, breathless as Edgar pulled away. He smiled in victory as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowded bar and into the cold night air.

…

"Dude, you didn't even get her name?" asked Matt in disbelief as he and Edgar worked on repairing some old pots on shore.

"Nope…didn't matter," said Edgar as he shot Matt an overly-confident smirk, "As long as she made it to bed with me that's all I cared about."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Are you ever gonna settle down and stop fooling around? I mean I know I'm not one to talk but I'm sure as hell glad I settled down with Angela. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Edgar grimaced and pretended to gag, "Hell no…the relationship thing isn't for me. Too much emotional crap and you always end up getting hurt or not getting what you want. I'd rather just meet the girl, dance for a while, throw back a few drinks, then hit the sack. Then the next morning you go your separate ways, no ties, no commitments, no mess, the end."

"That's a sad life, dude," muttered Matt, "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on Matt, you know me better than that. You know I'm not the relationship kind of guy."

Matt sighed in resignation as he finished tying up a hole in one of the pots, "Yeah I know…you never like to spend more than twenty-four hours with a female. In and out, wham bam thank you mam."

"Exactly," said Edgar with a smirk, "Even if you aren't sleeping with the chic it's never a good idea to be around one for more than a day. The emotional crap starts whether you realize it or not then you're hooked…and eventually screwed, and not in a good way either."

"Well then you're really gonna hate this," muttered Matt.

Edgar stopped working and gave Matt a questioning look, "What's that?"

"Well since Nick retired Sig hired a new deckhand."

"Yeah, so? That's what you do when someone leaves you hire someone else."

"He hired a female."

Edgar froze. He whirled around to face Matt, shock and horror on his face.

"He hired a WHAT!"

"A female," said Matt, flinching slightly under Edgar's infuriated glare, "To be the new greenhorn."

A string of cursing followed Matt's reply as Edgar started kicking and beating the already-broken pot in front of him.

"What the hell! I have to train a freakin' girl! No way in hell, man! I ain't doin' it!"

"Take it up with the boss…I didn't hire her," said Matt as he continued working on his pot.

"You bet your ass I will," muttered Edgar as he paced back and forth, his hands on his hips.

He couldn't believe his older brother would do this to him. Sig knew his rules about girls and this violated a major rule: never hang out with a female for more than twenty-four hours in order to avoid any sort of emotional attachment or feelings of responsibility. And here Sig was, hiring a girl to work on the boat for an entire king crab season.

As Edgar stormed down the docks in the direction of the Northwestern, he couldn't shake the feeling that this season was going to be like hell for him…

**Please review!**


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing! Here is the next installment!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except my OC, Lisabeth**

Breaking the Rules

"Sig, what the hell…" Edgar stifled his angry outburst when he entered the wheelhouse and saw a young woman standing next to Sig. He was startled by how pretty she was…he was half expecting some tough, manly looking woman but this girl was petite with deep redish-brown shoulder-length hair and vivid green eyes.

"Yes, Edgar?" asked Sig, coolly, "Can I help you with something?"

"Umm," said Edgar, not quite sure what to say, "Yeah…but I need to speak to you in private."

Sig sighed, "Fine…Liz could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course," replied the young woman as she gave Edgar a scrutinizing, head-to-toe glance before turning and walking down the stairs from the wheelhouse.

"What the hell are you doing?" snapped Edgar the second she left, "A _girl_?"

"Yes Edgar, what are you sexist?" asked Sig with a smirk on his face, knowing full-well why Edgar was so angry and frustrated.

"You know my rules!" shouted Edgar, "This is breaking nearly every damn one! No way in hell am I doing this."

"Okay then we'll leave you at the dock," replied Sig as he glanced through some of their dad's old charts.

Edgar gave Sig an exasperated look and shook his head, letting loose a string of curse words under his breath.

"Oh, by the way," said Sig when Edgar finally stopped cursing, "She's bunking with you."

Edgar whirled around, shock and horror written all over his startled expression.

"You…have…to…be…kidding," he said slowly, seething with rage, "_Hell_ no!"

"There aren't enough bunks," said Sig, "You guys had to take turns sleeping in the galley even when Nick was here and Liz is small enough…she'll be able to squeeze in next to you."

Edgar exploded, "What the hell! No! No, no, no, NO! This is _not_ happening…no!"

"Actually it is," said Sig, still looking at the charts, "And you're gonna have to suck it up buttercup cause you got three months to deal with it."

Edgar collapsed in the co-captains chair and put his head in his hands, "No…God no…why? Why?"

Sig chuckled, "You'll be fine…stop being such a drama queen."

Edgar shot his older brother an infuriated look as he stood up to leave, "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual," replied Sig with a laugh as Edgar descended the stairs and made his way down to the galley.

As Edgar walked into the galley, he saw the new girl talking with Matt and Jake.

"Lisabeth," said Matt, "I like it…without an 'E' right?"

"That's right," said Lisabeth, "But you can call me Liz. It's shorter and easier to say."

Edgar rolled his eyes as he passed the three deckhands and made his way to the coffee machine.

"That rude guy there is the deck boss," said Matt, pointing in Edgar's direction, "He's Sig's little brother and he hates women."

Edgar whirled around and shot Matt an angry look, "I don't hate women…I just hate being around them for more than twenty-four hours."

"Oh, my apologies," said Matt, sarcastically, "He's just a man-whore, not a woman-hater. That's _so_ much better."

Liz raised an eyebrow at that, "He gets around a lot I'm guessing?"

"Yes,_ I_ do," snapped Edgar, "When I'm in the room feel free to direct questions regarding me _to_ me, not the other deckhands."

"Oh, sorry I just figured since you are one of those anti-emotional-connection types, you wouldn't want to speak to me any more than necessary," replied Liz with a self-satisfied smirk.

Edgar couldn't help but laugh at that, "Okay…so maybe you do have a little potential. Keep up that attitude and maybe I'll be able to deal with you."

"Oh good, I was really worried about you being able to deal with me," retorted Liz sarcastically as she gave Edgar a challenging look that seemed to say "bring it on, buster you don't empress me."

Matt and Jake laughed as they glanced back and forth between Edgar and Liz. The chemistry between the two was nearly tangible in the close quarters of the galley. Edgar noticed and broke contact from Liz's piercing green gaze and walked toward his stateroom.

"Well I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me," smirked Edgar, "Cause Sig says that's where you're to stay."

Liz's eyes widened with horror at that. She glanced back at Matt and Jake, seeking an answer to this absurd information but the two deckhands looked just as startled as she was.

"Yeah," said Edgar after a moment, frowning slightly, "My big brother sucks," he muttered as he disappeared into the stateroom and closed the door behind him.

…

Liz took a deep breath before she dared open the stateroom door. She slipped inside and glanced over at the bed that she would now be sharing with Edgar Hansen. Edgar was already fast asleep and snoring softly by the time she had gathered the courage to enter the tight space. She slipped her duffel bag under the bed next to Edgar's and quietly changed into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. She chose sweatpants and a new Northwestern sweatshirt she had ordered online the second she heard that she had been hired on as the new deckhand.

Quietly, Liz slipped in next to Edgar, taking care to not touch him at all as she slid over to the very edge of the bed. Sighing, Liz yawned and closed her eyes and in no time she was fast asleep.

…

The next morning Edgar woke up with a start. A young woman was sleeping next to him and had her head on his chest. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and her other arm was tucked neatly underneath of her. Edgar shook his head in bewilderment. He couldn't remember picking up a girl last night…then it hit him. Instantly Edgar leapt off of the bed in one fluid, swift movement. Liz screamed in surprise as she sat up in bed, her eyes wild with panic as she looked around the room. She met Edgar's fearful and startled gaze and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"God, you scared the hell out of me!" she protested, running a hand through her tangled hair as she shot an accusing look in Edgar's direction.

Edgar didn't say a word. He reached for the door and slipped outside as fast as he could. He stood out in the hallway, leaning against the door as he took deep, steadying breaths. Panic seized him as he realized this was how things were going to be for the next three months. He didn't know if he could survive this…it was already starting to affect him. She was attractive, intelligent, and smart-allelic. That much he knew already and…he liked it. That thought alone scared the hell out of him. He wasn't supposed to be attracted to those qualities. He wasn't supposed to know that those qualities even _existed_. In his world the only thing that should attract him was her body and the attraction was to end there. It had been less than twenty-four hours and already this unique young woman was getting to him.

"Oh God," moaned Edgar to himself as he leaned his head back on the wall, "I can't do this…"

…

**Please Review!**

**(P.S. there is a reason as to why Edgar is terrified of a "real" relationship…I'll reveal this a bit later in the story but I wanted to give you guys a little heads up and explain a bit that Edgar isn't just a typical "man-whore" type but that he has a legit reason as to why he is like this…just FYI : ) )**


	3. Female

**Thank you so much to those who are reading and reviewing this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this one…I have so many ideas so this should be interesting lol! Enjoy!**

"Female"

Liz sat in the bed she shared with Edgar, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees as she contemplated what had happened. Edgar nearly had a heart attack when he woke up that morning and saw her lying there next to him and for the life of her Liz had no idea why.

She stood up and walked over to the small mirror in their stateroom. Her hair was messy but other than that she didn't look horrible enough to incite that reaction…at least she thought that was the case. She remembered Matt saying something about Edgar "hating women" and Edgar had protested that accusation by saying it wasn't women he hated, it was spending too much time with just one woman that set him off.

Liz frowned as she thought about that and shook her head in bewilderment. Edgar Hansen made absolutely no sense to her, but since she was going to have to live with him for the next few months she figured it would be a good idea to do a little more research on her deck boss.

She walked out of the stateroom and made her way to the galley. Matt, Jake and Norman were sitting at the table sipping on coffee and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Edgar was at the sink refilling his mug of coffee when he turned and saw Liz come in. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned and slipped past her, making a bee-line for the wheelhouse stairs. Liz frowned as she watched Edgar make his quick getaway.

"So…what's his problem?" she asked as she settled in next to Jake Anderson.

Matt snorted, "Where do you wanna start?"

Norman smirked, "I think what she means is why does he hate her and avoid her like the plague."

Liz nodded in agreement, "Yeah and why he nearly had a heart attack when he woke up and saw me in the bed with him."

Matt raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh yeah I forgot you two were sharing that bed…didn't go over too well I'm guessing."

Liz sighed, "He was asleep when I first went in last night so I just slipped in and fell asleep, then when he woke up and saw me he sort of had like…a panic attack or something."

Matt and Norman exchanged knowing looks and Liz narrowed her eyes as she looked back and forth between the two deckhands.

"What?" she demanded.

"It's just…well for starters don't take it personally," began Norman, "He's like this with all women."

"Yeah," agreed Jake as he nudged Liz encouragingly, "It's not just you."

"Well that's good I guess," muttered Liz.

"He…well Edgar, like I said earlier, is basically a man-whore to put it kindly."

Liz' brow furrowed slightly at that, "Yeah that's what you called him when you introduced us. Care to elaborate?"

"Well…he gets around a lot," laughed Matt.

"Then why the hell does he have an issue with me being in the same bed as him? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, Edgar has these rules," explained Norman, "He doesn't mind sharing a bed with a woman…he does it a lot. But he can't be with the same woman for more than twenty-four hours. He doesn't want to form any kind of emotional connection or feel responsible for her in any way. He's not the relationship-type you could say."

"Why?"

Norman glanced uneasily at Matt. Jake fidgeted awkwardly as he sipped his coffee, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

"Um…forget I asked," said Liz, shifting nervously as she took in the awkward and tense looks from the other deckhands.

"Don't worry about it," said Matt, "It's just…complicated."

"I got it," assured Liz, "No worries. So what do I do? Just avoid him?"

"Avoid personal conversations," said Norman, "Like…nothing about you or him. Keep it all business. Talk about fishing, the boat, crab whatever just nothing personal. Don't hang around him any more than you have to. That may help."

"Does Sig know about Edgar's 'rules'?" asked Liz thoughtfully.

Matt nodded, "Yeah…why?"

"If Sig knows then why did he put me in the same room with his relationship-phobic brother?"

Matt, Norman and Jake all laughed at that.

"Well…they like to get under each other's skin," said Norman, "They've been annoying the hell outta each other since they were kids. It's just how they are."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Men…so stupid. So now Edgar gets to be tortured for three months because of a brotherly feud?"

"Yep," said Norman, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He'll get over it."

Matt snorted at that, "Yeah…okay," he said sarcastically as he took another swig of coffee, "Alright enough chit-chat, we got work to do. We're heading out today."

Jake and Norman finished their coffee and the four deckhands made their way outside to prepare the deck and untie the boat from the dock.

…

Liz glanced over at Edgar as the crew ate their final meal before heading out to start the king crab season. He looked edgy and tense.

"One hour till we start dropping pots!" announced Sig from the wheelhouse.

The crew gave a little excited whoop as they ate their dinner. The mood, for the most part, was light and happy. The crew was well-rested and well-fed and ready to work. Liz had a feeling this amiable mood wouldn't last long out here on the Bering Sea.

"Yo, Ed!" shouted Jake as he entered the room, "Can you let me run hydros for a bit?"

"No," said Edgar gruffly.

"Aw, Ed…please?" begged Jake as he gave Edgar a pleading look, "I need to practice."

"I said no," muttered Edgar as he shot Jake a warning glare.

Jake's pleading gaze hardened with anger, "It's just because you're in a crappy mood. You're pissed about Liz and you're taking it out on me."

Liz felt the muscles in her body stiffen as she waited for Edgar's response.

"Shut the hell up," snarled Edgar as he tossed his mug into the sink and stomped out of the room.

"Way to go, junior," muttered Matt.

Jake just cursed as he refilled his mug.

Liz sighed as she stood up and walked down the hall toward the stateroom. She opened the door slowly and slipped inside. Edgar looked up from where he was sitting on the bed and glowered at her.

"Look," said Liz as she held her hands up in surrender, "I get it…I know you don't want anything to do with me. I know that you don't like making emotional connections with girls, whatever. I don't care, okay? I'm going to do whatever I can to help you out with that. Trust me…I have no intentions of being anything more than co-workers. Okay? So can we please just stop this and do our jobs?"

Edgar raised an eyebrow in surprise as he listened to Liz. He looked up at her and for a brief second his wall fell away. Liz saw fear, sadness and uncertainty cloud Edgar's usually sharp, focused gaze. She blinked in surprise just as Edgar shook his head and the hardened look returned to his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered as he stood up, "I'm holding you to that, female."

"Oh good," muttered Liz as she rolled her eyes, "My name has been reduced to 'female.' People have sued for less…"

"Shut up," muttered Edgar as they walked back into the galley.

"Whatever."

Edgar turned and gave Liz a warning look.

"What?" asked Liz, looking rather annoyed, "You're being a dick so naturally I'm not gonna be nice to you. Get over it."

Matt nearly spewed out his coffee as he choked back a laugh. Jake covered his mouth with his hand and Norman looked away as they all tried in vain to hide their amusement at Liz' boldness.

Edgar gave Liz an incredulous look. He'd never had a greenhorn snap at him or turn on him or treat him with disrespect before. Most greenhorns feared him and he liked it that way. They did what he said when they were scared of him. But Liz didn't seem to be afraid of anything. She shot him another challenging look and Edgar couldn't help but laugh a little. She had balls this female…she wasn't like the girls he knew.

Liz sighed in exasperation as Edgar laughed at her. She couldn't make heads or tails of this strange man. One minute he wanted to bite her head off and the next he was laughing at her. He was so strange…and yet at the same time rather attractive. Liz couldn't blame the girls that slept with Edgar. He had a certain charm about him that was intriguing. He was a riddle wrapped in a mystery and surrounded by an enigma and she wanted to unravel every piece of it.

Edgar's brown eyes glittered with amusement as he took in Liz' exasperated and frustrated expression. Breaking this greenhorn may actually prove to be somewhat amusing. Despite the annoying fact that the greenhorn was a girl, Edgar could have some fun with this…

**Please Review!**


	4. Buttercup

**So I had a few extra minutes today (for once!) so I decided to write another chapter for this story…thanks as always to everyone who is reading and reviewing! : ) Enjoy!**

"Buttercup"

"I love the new girl," laughed Matt as he recanted Edgar and Liz' last confrontation to Norman for the third time, "She's hard-core dude. And frickin' hilarious! No one has ever challenged Edgar like that…especially not a girl."

Norman chuckled as he finished putting on his slickers to head outside, "She's definitely not your average chic that's for sure."

"I love it when people talk about me like I'm not in the same room," laughed Liz as she walked out onto the deck. Norman followed her with a smirk on his face while Matt put an arm around her shoulders as if they were old friends sharing a good joke.

Edgar sneered at the sight as he made his way over to the hydraulics.

"Hey buttercup, if you're done flirting with Matt I need you to start prepping some bait."

Liz shot Edgar an annoyed look, "What did you just call me?"

"Ding ding!" chimed Matt with an excited expression, "Round three! My money's on the female!"

Jake laughed as he punched Matt, "You're on! Edgar's gonna own her this time…ten bucks says Edgar shuts her down."

"I'll lay down ten," said Norman, "My money's on Liz."

"I called you buttercup," said Edgar as he shot her a look that clearly said he was pleased that he had managed to get under her skin a bit, "As in 'suck it up buttercup.' And it fits…you know, with you being the weaker sex and all."

Liz' eyes flashed with anger. She growled loudly, attempting to suppress a scream of frustration as she stalked back over to the bait area and picked up a knife.

Norman, Matt and Jake's eyes all widened with shock.

"And that would be why I put my money on the female," said Norman under his breath.

Liz picked up one of the codfish in her other hand and sliced it open with one fluid movement, maintaining her eye-contact with Edgar the entire time. Edgar just laughed to himself as he saw the barely veiled threat in Liz' flashing green eyes.

"You don't scare me, buttercup," laughed Edgar, "Not one little bit."

"You have to sleep sometime," retorted Liz with a rather alarming smile, "And I know where you sleep," she added as she sharpened the knife blade on the side of the bait container.

Edgar rolled his eyes at the sight and pretended to hide behind the coiler, shaking with "fear."

"Pay up," said Jake with a smirk on his face, "Told you Edgar would own this round."

Norman and Matt grumbled as they shoved Jake around a bit before they headed over to tie up the first pot and get it ready for fishing.

…

Several hours later the tired and hungry crew filed into the galley and settled down around the table for dinner. They had set two strings of thirty pots each and they were in need of a good, long break.

"Two hours till we set string number three," announced Sig as he walked into the galley.

"Of course," muttered Matt, "How could I possibly assume I would get any sleep on this boat?"

Sig just chuckled at that as he got his plate and refilled his coffee mug.

Liz slid in behind the table next to Edgar. She shot him a glare as she waited for Matt to bring over the food. Edgar just smirked and gave her a victorious grin, his blue eyes glittering with amusement at her annoyed expression.

Sig observed the little exchange between the two young deckhands. He smiled quietly to himself as he watched his plan unfolding right in front of him. The day he had run into Lisabeth he knew right away that she was exactly what his little brother needed. She was tough yet warm-hearted at the same time. She could take anything that life through her way and in many ways she had.

Her dad had walked out on her and her mom when she was a little girl and Liz had taken up the slack. She started working when she was twelve years old at the shipyard in Seattle, Washington. She started by washing people's boats and moved up to painting, restoring and even building various boats to help make ends meet for her and her mother. After high school Liz had fallen in love with the wrong guy. Emotionally abusive and over-controlling, her boyfriend made her life a living hell. She soon found herself in the same place her mother had been in several years earlier. She fled that relationship and took the next flight out to Anchorage then made a connecting flight to Dutch Harbor. She found a job on a tender and worked there for two years, and then she had run into Sig at the Elbow Room and taken the job on the Northwestern.

As far as Sig was concerned, this tough young woman hadn't had the easiest life in the world and she knew what heart-ache was like, but then again so did Edgar. The chemistry between the two young deckhands was so obvious that Sig wondered how the two of them hadn't picked up on it yet. It was only a matter of time…Sig was sure of it…

…

After four more hours of setting gear, Sig finally relented and let the crew come in for showers and a good five hours of sleep before they turned around to check their first string.

Edgar groaned slightly as he slipped into the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around him as he closed his eyes and sighed with contentment. Liz gave him a little glare as she climbed in next to him and reached for the covers. As she pulled them over her, she heard a grumble of complaint from Edgar. A second later the covers disappeared off of Liz. She glowered as she rolled over and grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked it away from Edgar.

"What the hell?" muttered Edgar, half-asleep.

"Stop hogging the covers!" hissed Liz, "I'm freezing!"

"I'm not the one hogging the covers," retorted Edgar as he pulled the blanket over him, "Stop yanking it away from me."

Liz' eyes narrowed as she pulled the blanket back over her.

"Female," said Edgar in a slow, warning tone.

"I'm cold!" protested Liz.

"Suck it up buttercup," snapped Edgar as he snatched the blanket and wrapped himself up in it again.

Liz grabbed her pillow and started beating Edgar with it, "You…jerk! I'm not…gonna…lie here…and freeze my…ass off…all night! Share…the damn…blanket!" she shouted in-between pounding Edgar with the pillow

"If you hit me with that pillow one more time…"

Liz gave him a mischievous grin as she lifted the pillow and whacked him over the head.

"That's it!" said Edgar as he leapt up.

Liz screeched as Edgar reached over and started tickling her. She laughed so hard she started crying as she begged for mercy. After a moment Edgar stopped and gave her an amused and victorious look.

"There…now leave me alone!" he said as he grabbed the blanket.

Liz growled in frustration and snatched up her pillow. Edgar gave her a warning look as she stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding somewhere else to sleep," muttered Liz, "Somewhere warm…without someone annoyingly hogging the covers."

Edgar grinned victoriously as Liz stuck her tongue out at him. She grabbed an extra hooded sweatshirt as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. She marched up the stairs to the wheelhouse, grumbling under her breath the entire way.

Sig looked up and raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Liz with a pillow in her hand.

"Everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Dandy," muttered Liz as she rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her tangled red hair, "Can I sleep up here?"

Sig nodded slowly, still looking perplexed as he watched Liz walk over to the co-captain's chair and curl up with the pillow and hoodie.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your little brother is a dick," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Sig laughed at that and shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, "Maybe this will take a little longer than I thought…"

**Please Review!**


	5. Flirting?

**Thank you as always to those who are reading and reviewing! : ) Season finale tonight : ( Sad day…but it should be interesting! Apparently Edgar is confronting Sig about what's going on and how he feels…oy!**

Flirting?

Edgar felt guilty the second that Liz left the stateroom. He also felt annoyed, very annoyed, with himself. He never felt guilty about doing anything. He always looked out for number one and as long as he was happy and satisfied nothing else ever really mattered. But now, here he was, unable to sleep all because of a young woman currently sleeping in the wheelhouse.

Edgar sighed as he weighed his options: 1. Be a jerk and let her stay up there or 2. Go up there and bring her back down to the stateroom. Option number one seemed easier, for him at least. Option number two involved breaking one of his rules and potentially embarrassing himself in front of his older brother.

Edgar tossed and turned and grumbled with frustration at this new found conscience that was keeping him from his precious sleep. After several more minutes of deliberation, Edgar got up and left the stateroom. He cursed himself out all the way up the stairs to the wheelhouse.

Sig looked up as Edgar entered the wheelhouse and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Edgar ignored him and instead approached the sleeping form in the co-captain's chair. Liz was fast asleep, snoring softly as she clutched her pillow, the same pillow she had used earlier to beat him with, and a hooded sweatshirt wrapped around her slight frame. Edgar grimaced as another pang of guilt stabbed him.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he whispered to himself as he reached over and scooped Liz up into his arms and turned around the head back down the stairs. He made eye contact with a rather confused looking Sig Hansen, but didn't say a word as he descended the stairs.

After they left, Sig smiled to himself, feeling rather pleased at the turn of events. Perhaps this little operation wouldn't take as long as he thought it would…

…

Edgar laid Liz down on the bed and covered her with the blanket they had fought over earlier. He carefully stepped over her and settled down in his spot in the bed, right against the wall. After glancing at her one more time to make sure everything was okay, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

…

Liz' eyes fluttered open a few hours later. She glanced around her in surprise, feeling confused and disoriented. She yawned and stretched, still glancing around at her surroundings and trying to figure out what had happened. She looked over and saw Edgar, fast asleep and curled up into a ball. He was shivering a little in his sleep. She glanced down and saw the blanket was wrapped snuggly around her body.

Liz raised an eyebrow in surprise and gaped in shock as she realized what Edgar must have done. She shook her head in bewilderment as she glanced over at the shivering form of Edgar Hansen.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" she whispered quietly as she climbed out of the bed. She draped the blanket over Edgar and pulled it up to his chin. A few moments later, Edgar stopped shivering and seemed to relax as he began to snore quietly in his sleep. Liz smirked slightly as she turned to leave the room.

The second Liz entered the galley she was confronted by a very amused-looking crew. Matt looked bewildered while Jake and Norman looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. Sig was grabbing a quick bite to eat and looked up as Liz walked in. He tried to stifle a laugh as he pushed some food into his mouth.

"What the hell is so funny?" demanded a rather confused-looking Liz.

"It's not you," assured Matt, "It's…Edgar."

"What about him?" asked Liz, still feeling confused as she poured a cup of coffee.

"He was…nice…to you," continued Matt, "According to Sig, he upset you so much that you went to the wheelhouse to sleep and Edgar went back up to retrieve you. He tucked you in and everything…it's just…weird."

Liz sneered at that, "Yeah you're telling me. I don't see how it's such a big deal though…he felt guilty, so what?"

"Edgar never feels guilty about anything," said Norman, "He's all about Edgar…it's just, interesting."

Liz registered the knowing looks on the crew's faces and shook her head in protest, "No, no…hell no. He doesn't like me. Please, we all know how he is right? A man-whore…trust me he doesn't like me. I almost killed him last night. He drives me insane."

"I give it a week," said Jake, still smirking.

"I give it a month," replied Matt.

"The season," interjected Sig. The crew stopped eating for a moment and turned to look at their captain in surprise. Sig rarely ever joined them in their little bets, "I give it till the end of the season then we'll see the two of them together. Mark my words."

Liz felt a little uneasy about the way Sig said that. It sounded almost like he had been counting on this happening…strange indeed.

Just then, Edgar sauntered into the galley, looking slightly disoriented as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes.

"What are you all talking about?" he grumbled as he made a bee-line for the coffee.

"Nothing," said Jake, a little too quickly.

Edgar narrowed his eyes at Jake suspiciously and glanced around at the other crew members. He gave Sig a little warning glare, reminding him to say nothing about the little good deed he had performed last night.

"Okay," said Liz after a moment "Isn't it about time for us to start hauling gear?"

"Ah the greenhorn's antsy to start work," said Edgar with an amused look, "Alright buttercup, let's head out."

The rest of the crew stood and made their way to the ready-room to put on their rain gear. Sig just chuckled to himself as he glanced over at a puzzled-looking Liz. As he climbed his way back up to the wheelhouse he hummed the song, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from the Lion King, much to Liz' disgust…

…

Two weeks later…

"Heads up!" shouted Edgar as another massive wave washed over the crew.

Liz gave a cry of frustration as the icy water wormed its way down her rain gear.

"Damn it!" she squealed, hopping around on the deck.

Edgar laughed as he watched Liz squirm uncomfortably, "You okay over there, female?"

She shot Edgar a playful glare as she made her way back over to the bait bin to prepare for the next pot. Edgar stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"I hope you bite it off," said Liz, "Things would be so much quieter around here."

"Things would be so much quieter around here," imitated Edgar in a high, whiny voice, "Suck it up buttercup!"

"Shut up and fish," shot back Liz with a laugh.

Norman raised an eyebrow in surprise as he watched his little brother and Liz throw insults back and forth. The insults weren't delivered in a mean, hurtful way though. It was almost like they were…flirting?

"Wave!" shouted Liz as she watched white, foamy water make its way toward the Northwestern deck.

"Good call," said Edgar as he passed Liz.

"Thanks," replied Liz, looking a bit startled to receive a compliment from the usually-disagreeable deck boss.

"Is it just me, or are they flirting?" muttered Jake to Norman.

"No it's not just you," replied Matt as he moved over to join the conversation, "I noticed it too…its weird. It's not like Edgar to flirt with a girl he has no intentions of sleeping with."

Jake and Norman's eyes grew wide with horror.

"You don't think…" said Jake, looking kind of scared, "He wouldn't…not Liz!"

"No he wouldn't sleep with her," assured Norman, "It's been a hell of a lot longer than twenty-four hours…that's Edgar's number one rule. He won't break that one."

"You don't think…he's falling for her, do you?" asked Matt, "No, there's no way…no way in hell…right? I mean, this is Edgar Hansen we're talking about."

"I don't think so," replied Norman, "But…I wouldn't complain. The guy needs to stop with his fast and loose lifestyle. He's missing out on so much."

Matt nodded in agreement, "And Liz would be a good match for him…she's tough enough to deal with his crap."

They laughed at that as they moved to pull the next pot.

Norman looked thoughtful as they pulled the pot over the rail, "Yeah…she'd be perfect for him. If only he weren't so stubborn..."

…

**Please Review**


	6. Lookin' For a Good Time

**Decided to do a bit more writing, so here's a bonus chapter! : ) Thanks as always to those who are reading and/or reviewing! **

**Note: The title of this chapter and lyrics in the beginning are from a song by Lady Antebellum off of their first album. It's an awesome band…totally worth checking out! **

Lookin' for a Good Time

"_Girl you're beautiful, _

_You're bout near perfect, _

_But I bet somebody's already told you that, _

_Name your poison, _

_Name your passion, _

_Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask…_

_How bout baby we make a promise, _

_Not promise anything more than one night, _

_Complicated situations only get worse with the morning light, _

_Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time."_

Over the last few weeks of the king crab season, Edgar and Liz started growing subtly closer and closer. The entire crew saw what was going on…well everyone except for them that is. Liz was certain that Edgar wasn't interested in her. He knew that getting involved with her would only mean that he would become emotionally attached and everyone knew that Edgar was totally against those kinds of relationships. Edgar acted indifferent when the crew questioned him about his and Liz' relationship. He either blew them off or told them to mind their own business.

"Land ho!" cried Jake excitedly as the Northwestern pulled into Dutch Harbor.

Liz laughed at Jake's enthusiasm as Dutch Harbor appeared closer and closer on the horizon. She sighed in relief as she realized that the king crab season was over. Part of her was thrilled that it was finally over with and that she could get some decent sleep, but another part of her wasn't quite ready to leave. She wasn't sure why…but she wasn't entirely fond of the idea of leaving the boat anytime soon.

After the crew tied the Northwestern up to the dock, Sig came out of the wheelhouse and called down to them, "Alright, you guys have the rest of the day and night off, but tomorrow we clean this boat up and then I'll give you your checks and you can leave."

The crew cheered happily as they started planning what they were going to do with their time off.

"Well I always wanted to go to the top of that mountain," said Liz as she pointed up to the mountain that had an old World War 2 bunker sitting on top of it, "Ever since I saw it I wanted to climb it. I hear there's a great view of the harbor from up there."

Edgar raised an eyebrow in surprise at that, "Really? You come to Dutch Harbor and all you wanna do is climb a freakin' mountain?"

Matt and Norman laughed with Edgar at that and shook their heads.

"She's got spunk, that's for sure," muttered Norman, "But if I were you, Liz I wouldn't go up there alone. It might be a bit dangerous."

"Yeah," agreed Matt as he and Norman exchanged knowing and amused glances, "Edgar why don't you go up with her?"

"Me?" asked Edgar, looking unamused by the idea.

"Yeah you got nothing else to do but get drunk later tonight," sneered Jake.

"Yeah you kids have fun," said Norman, "The rest of us will wander around town for a bit."

Liz glanced up at Edgar questioningly, "I mean…you don't have to go. I'll just go by myself. I'll be careful."

"Oh, yeah right," said Edgar, "Like I'm gonna let you go up there alone, get hurt and then everyone will blame me. I'll go."

Liz smirked, "Okay…then hurry up. I wanna be back down before the sun sets."

…

"Why did I agree to this?" muttered Edgar as he and Liz climbed up the icy, rocky slope.

"Because if I die then Sig will kill you," laughed Liz.

"Oh yeah…that's it," said Edgar as he scraped his hand on a rock.

Edgar cursed quietly as he rubbed his sore hand on his knee. Just as he was about to take another step up the slope, Liz let out a short, sharp scream. Edgar looked up just in time to see Liz slide down the slope on her back. He moved quickly and caught her as she slid down. Liz slid underneath Edgar and felt his strong hands grip her arms to stop her fall. She looked up into Edgar's dark brown eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. Edgar felt a similar pang in his gut as he gazed down into her sharp, green eyes.

"You okay?" he breathed, his heart hammering irregularly in his chest.

"Um, yeah…yeah, thank you," stammered Liz, unsure what to do or say.

After a moment longer of looking into each other's eyes, Edgar cursed.

"Aw hell," he muttered as he leaned down and kissed Liz. It wasn't a gentle, kind kiss either. Liz could feel the need and urgency in Edgar's kiss as his tongue slipped expertly into her mouth. She heard herself moan slightly as his hands traced her slim frame. Once the shock was out of her system, Liz leaned up slightly, kissing Edgar back. He groaned with pleasure as Liz' lips moved against his in a perfect rhythm. After a few moments, Edgar pulled away from their passionate embrace and gazed back down into her eyes.

"Damn you," he whispered, voice shaking, "You're making me break every rule I ever had…"

Liz smirked slightly as she gazed up at him, "I'd say I'm sorry…but I'm not."

Edgar laughed a little at that as he helped her up, "Alright…let's finish this lovely little adventure you have us on…"

**Please Review!**

…


	7. Broken Heart

**Okay one more installment for today lol….this one's short but there's a shocker at the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Broken Heart

Later that evening, Edgar and Liz walked back to the Northwestern. Edgar was limping slightly and casting accusing looks in Liz' direction as they climbed onto the boat.

Liz just smirked with amusement and rolled her eyes, "Oh you are such a baby," she said as she helped him inside, "You scrape your leg and it's like the whole world comes to an end."

"It hurts!" insisted Edgar, unable to keep a straight face as he watched Liz roll her eyes in exasperation, "Take care of me," he whined, "You'll be the nurse and I'll be the naughty little deck hand who hurt himself."

"Dear Lord," muttered Liz as Edgar's dark, lusty gaze trailed over her body, "You're ridiculous," she said, smiling as she tended to his "wound."

"There…all better," she said after she finished bandaging his scrape.

"Thank you," whispered Edgar as he fixed Liz with an intense stare.

Liz felt a flame of heat course through her body under Edgar's heady stare. As he reached up and cupped her face with one of his hands she trembled slightly. She couldn't ever remember feeling like this…not in a very long time at least. Edgar kissed her, slightly more gentle than he had on the mountain, and ran his hand through her auburn hair.

"Yo, Edgar!" shouted Matt.

Edgar and Liz pulled away from each other immediately. Liz wiped her mouth and straightened her clothes just before Matt ran into the room.

"Dude, we're going to the bar," said Matt, "You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," smirked Edgar as he watched his best friend practically bounce around the room before leaving, "He likes the Elbow Room a little, in case you couldn't tell," he said, giving Liz an amused look.

Liz laughed, "Well you better hurry up…don't wanna keep them waiting."

"You aren't going?" asked Edgar, sounding disappointed.

"No way. A single female in a bar full of desperate fishermen? Hell no."

Edgar laughed as he gave her a quick kiss, "Alright then…I'll see you later tonight in that case."

Liz nodded as she kissed Edgar again. He smiled in amusement as he gave her a hug and then left the room…

…

Liz woke up early the next morning and rolled over, expecting to see Edgar lying next to her. She frowned when she realized he wasn't there. She had stayed up half the night, expecting him to show up at anytime but he never did.

"Did you guys see Edgar yet?" she asked as she walked into the galley.

"Last I saw him he was leaving the bar with some blonde," sneered Norman, looking annoyed.

Liz felt like a hard stone had suddenly settled in her stomach.

Norman noticed her reaction and froze.

"Oh no…don't tell me he…"

"He kissed me," said Liz as she felt her throat tighten, "When we were on the mountain…and when we got back to the boat. And before he left…God how could I have been so stupid?"

Liz sank down to the floor and leaned her head back against one of the wooden cabinets. Jake, Matt and Norman all exchanged looks of sadness and disappointment.

Liz on the other hand had never felt so stupid and ridiculous in her life. She had allowed herself to fall in love with a man who had told her from day one that he would only break her heart. He told her he would…he told her that he didn't do relationships. She was just another one of those whores he slept with every night he was on land…she would never be anything more to him. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to even think that he would see her otherwise.

As Liz felt the tears coming, she stood and went back to her room, locking the door behind her. She buried her face in her pillow and let the tears come…

…

**Please Review!**


	8. Love This Pain

**I'm on a writing spree with this story! Lol : ) Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing! **

**Note: This chapter is rated M for mature content and language! If you don't like it don't read it or skip over it! Thanks!**

**Also the title and song lyrics for this chapter is another song by Lady Antebellum. This one is from their second album : )**

Love This Pain

_She's no good for me, _

_I know that she's a wildflower, _

_She's got a restlessness,_

_A beautifulness, _

_A thing about her, _

_And here I am again, _

_Calling her back, _

_Letting her drive me crazy, _

_It's like I love this pain, _

_A little too much, _

_Love my heart all busted up, _

_Something about her, _

_That just don't work, _

_But I can't walk away, _

_It's like I love this pain…_

Edgar climbed onto the Northwestern around mid-morning. He sighed wearily as he walked into the galley and glanced around the room. He was surprised to be met with hostile glares from his crew.

"Um…what's going on guys?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you tell us?" snapped Sig as he slammed his mug down into the sink, breaking the handle off.

Edgar flinched and shot a questioning look at his other brother, Norman. Norman sneered and shook his head in disgust as he looked away.

"I…was out last night," said Edgar slowly, still not sure what the hell was going on, "Like I usually am when we get a night off…"

"You're an idiot," muttered Matt as he shook his head sadly.

"Would you all knock it off already?" asked Edgar, exasperated, "What the hell is going on?"

"You screwed up big time," said Jake.

"You _kissed_ her then went off to sleep with another woman?" snapped Sig, anger flashing in his crystal blue eyes, "You dumb ass!"

Edgar took a step back in surprise, "Well…I mean…it's not like I planned to get with someone, it just sorta happened."

"You broke her heart," said Matt, "You made her cry…"

Edgar cursed, "Damn it…no, I told her…I _told _her that I don't do relationships. I thought that this was a known fact. I thought I made myself clear…"

"Then why the hell did you kiss her?" argued Matt, "You're rule, the twenty-four hour one, she clearly has been around longer than that. And what's more, you got close to her. You two started goofing off, flirting, acting like a couple of love-struck kids and then you act on it, then screw some whore! That doesn't sound very clear to me."

Edgar ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He cursed himself quietly under his breath as he closed his eyes and tried to think. He remembered the breath catching in his throat when he looked into her eyes, the way his chest seemed tighter and his stomach seemed to be full of butterflies…that was something he hadn't felt in years. And he knew what that feeling was…and it scared the hell out of him. He tried to imagine everything from Liz' perspective and suddenly understood the fury in his crew's eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked after a long moment.

"Liz?" asked Jake, "Oh she left…she headed to the airport a few minutes ago."

A look of panic entered Edgar's eyes, "She what?" He shouted, as he scrambled out of the galley calling over his shoulder, "I gotta talk to her! Shit!"

Sig glared after his brother, "You better not screw with her heart Edgar!" he shouted as he followed Edgar down the hall, "Make sure you know what the hell you're doing this time!"

"I know," muttered Edgar as he threw on his jacket, "And…I know what I'm doing…I do now…"

…

Liz bit the inside of her mouth, trying desperately to force herself to remain calm and not cry. She hated crying…absolutely hated it. And she definitely didn't want to start crying in an airport, even a miniscule airport like Dutch Harbor's. She was also furious with herself for two reasons: 1: for falling for a guy who told her that he would hurt her in the end and 2: for being this upset and devastated about the whole thing. She should have expected him to do something like this…it was who he was.

She shook her head angrily as the image of his brown eyes boring into hers entered her mind. As much as she tried she knew that she would never be able to erase that image from her head…or the way his eyes lit up with amusement whenever she did something he thought was funny, or the sound of his laugh, or the way he annoyed the hell out of her but deep down she didn't mind it so much…

"Liz!"

Liz stiffened as she recognized the voice that was calling out her name. What the hell was Edgar doing here? She turned around and saw Edgar running over to where she sat waiting for her plane to arrive. He looked somewhat panicked and even a touch fearful as he approached her. Liz stood up and turned to face him.

"Were you really gonna leave without saying goodbye?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Liz sneered, "Well apparently you were busy elsewhere."

Edgar sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment as a sudden pain stabbed him in the gut…it was that bizarre guilty feeling again.

"I know…Liz, I don't think I could apologize enough for what I did."

"Don't bother," muttered Liz as she looked away, moisture filling her green eyes, "I get it…I shouldn't have fallen for someone like you. What you did is to be expected…so I'm the one at fault. Forget it, Edgar."

"I can't do that, Liz," said Edgar as he took a step closer to her.

"Why not?" asked Liz, her eyes betraying the depth of her pain, "I'm just another girl…who cares, right?"

"You're not just another girl, Liz," said Edgar as he closed the distance between them, "You never were…and I do care. I just, screwed up…big time. I care about you so much, Liz," Edgar reached out and took Liz' hands in his. He was just as startled as she was at the words that were tumbling out of his mouth, "Liz…I…I love you. I…I'm just scared. Love is my biggest fear. It's the thing I've avoided for the past six years of my life and I'm scared out of my mind and I don't know what to do or how to act or…or anything. I guess I'm just asking for a second chance…you'll have to be extra patient with me…I'm not used to this whole love thing."

Liz smirked a little through her tears, "I love you too Edgar…but I can't deal with you sleeping with these other women. I won't be in a relationship with someone who does that."

"Liz I swear to you I'll never sleep with another woman ever again," he said. With a sudden twinkle in his eyes he added, "Well…except for you of course."

Liz flushed at that and looked away as she blushed and Edgar was convinced he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life…

…

As Edgar climbed back onto the Northwestern and walked into the galley, he was once again met with hostile glares. He held up his hands in mock surrender as he walked inside.

"It's okay, you don't have to kill me," he said with a smirk, "I brought her back…we're working things out."

Sig narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"He means that we've got a long road ahead, but that we'll work it out in the end," replied Liz as she stepped into the galley and stepped out from behind Edgar.

"So…are you two, like…a couple?" asked Matt in surprise.

"Not officially," said Edgar, "Not yet anyway…we've got a lot to learn about each other first and a few things that need to be forgiven before we make any sort of commitment. But yeah eventually we will be."

Liz smiled at the confident look in Edgar's voice. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked over at a rather pleased-looking Sig Hansen.

"It's the end of the season," said Sig, victoriously "I win the bet."

"Damn it," muttered Matt, Norman and Jake.

Liz rolled her eyes at them and Edgar laughed as Sig gave him a hug and congratulated him.

"My little brother is no longer a man-whore!" he announced with a laugh.

Matt chuckled, "Write it down! Date and time! This is history in the making!"

"Hilarious," said Edgar as he rolled his eyes, "Now if you don't mind…Liz and I are gonna go work on getting to know each other a bit better before we have to head outta here."

Edgar raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing Liz to blush and the crew to groan in complaint. Edgar just laughed as he led Liz back to their room.

"Allow me to finish what I started," he growled into her ear as he closed the door behind them.

Liz shivered as his breath touched her neck. Edgar leaned down and started kissing her, leaving a trail from her mouth, to her neck, and then down to her chest. He unbuttoned her shirt as he did so and slowly slipped it off her shoulders. He gently bit one shoulder, causing Liz to moan in pleasure. Edgar chuckled lightly against her skin, sending shivers down Liz' spine as he worked his way down her body. After a moment he laid her gently down on the bed and moved over her. Liz gasped with pleasure and shock as he entered her. They soon reached a steady rhythm and moaned and growled in pure ecstasy.

"I love you," murmured Edgar into Liz' ear as he began to come inside of her.

Liz groaned, "I love you too, Edgar Hansen," as she felt the beginning tremors of her orgasm rock her body.

…

"Damn it, can't they keep it down in there?" grumbled Matt as Liz let out a sudden, sharp cry of pleasure from their bedroom.

Jake smirked, "Aw leave them alone…they're having fun."

"I hope Liz can handle Edgar's voracious appetite," said Norman, pretending to look worried, "Those two are gonna be so exhausted all through Opillio season, and not from pulling pots either."

"Thanks for that," said Matt as he grimaced at that image.

Norman smirked, "No problem, buddy…anytime."

…

Edgar collapsed next to Liz, panting with exhaustion. He glanced over at her and smiled to himself. Her eyes were still dark with desire and her body glittered lightly with sweat from the exertion. She looked over at him and met his amused and happy gaze. She smiled back at him and rolled over on her side so that she could wrap her arms around him.

Edgar smiled happily as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. Liz closed her eyes and sighed, content for the first time in a very long time.

"I have some questions for you," she said after a moment, "Things I want answered before we make the commitment."

Edgar nodded, "Wanna meet up in Seattle? I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Liz smiled and nodded, "Yeah…that works for me."

Edgar tightened his grip around Liz' slender frame and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to answering all of Liz' questions….especially the inevitable: "why are you scared of love and relationships?" question, but if that's what it took to keep her he would do it…he would do anything to keep Liz by his side…

…

**Please review!**


	9. Ready to Love Again

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I love reading all your reviews…you guys are just too cool : ) lol! I'm not sure how many chapters will be left…I want to go into Opillio season and show the progression of their relationship so I'm estimating 3-4 more chapters…maybe more…we'll see : ) This is a longer chapter because it's Edgar's story about why he is the way he is…enjoy! : )**

**Note: The title of this song and the lyrics are yet another one of Lady Antebellum's songs lol! I'm growing rather fond of this group if you couldn't tell!**

Ready to Love Again

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction,_

_I barely recognized my own refection,_

_Scared of love but scared of life alone,_

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby,_

_Building walls around my heart to save me,_

_But it's time for me to let it go,_

_Yeah I'm ready to feel now, _

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down,_

_It must be time to move on now,_

_Without the fear of how it might end,_

_I guess I'm ready,_

_Ready to love again._

Liz got the phone call about three days after she had landed back in Seattle. She was making coffee in her little one bedroom apartment when her cell phone rang. Without looking to see who was calling, she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," crooned a very familiar voice.

"Edgar!" exclaimed Liz, feeling a rush of warmth spread through her body at the sound of his voice.

Edgar chuckled when he heard the excitement in Liz' voice on the other end of the line. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it.

"Are you free this evening?" he asked, talking in a deep, sultry voice, "Because if you are, I've got a little place I'd like to take you to."

Liz shivered at Edgar's deep, promising voice. She smirked a little as she answered, "Well I do believe I'm free tonight…I'd love to go."

"Excellent…I'll pick you up at seven."

"Seven…I'm looking forward to it," said Liz as she twirled a loose strand of red hair around her finger.

"Me too, baby…me too."

After Liz hung up the phone she froze in panic. She looked down at her disheveled pajamas and felt her tangled, messy hair and groaned.

"We've got a lot of work to do," she muttered to herself as she made a bee-line for the shower.

…

Liz took a hair brush through her now, straight, sleek, glossy red hair and smiled, happy with what she saw in the mirror. She had chosen to wear a little black, sleeveless dress with silver jewelry. It was simply, yet elegant and paired with some six-inch black heels, she was stunning. She heard a car pulling into the gravel driveway of her small apartment complex and quickly grabbed her purse and opened the front door.

Edgar Hansen stepped out of a black Dodge Charger and straightened out his suit jacket and tie before he began to walk toward the doorway of Liz' apartment. He froze in mid-stride when he looked up and saw her standing there waiting for him. She was gorgeous and in that moment Edgar knew that the lifestyle he had lived for all those years would finally come to an end…

…

Edgar and Liz ate dinner at a very fancy dock-side restaurant that overlooked the Seattle harbor. They made small talk and flirted shamelessly throughout the meal. After Edgar paid the bill he looked over at Liz with a nervous, yet excited gleam in his eyes.

"Want to take a walk with me? I wanted to show you something."

Liz smiled, "Of course."

Edgar led Liz out of the restaurant and down toward the dock. As they walked down the dock, Edgar reached over and held her hand. Liz beamed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder. After a little while Edgar cleared his throat and nodded in the direction ahead of them.

"There she is."

Liz looked up and gasped in surprise. It was the Northwestern. She was tied up securely to her home port, drifting lazily with the light current.

"Wow," breathed Liz as she took in the now perfectly clean and gleaming white vessel. She couldn't remember ever seeing the Northwestern look as beautiful as it did right then in the moonlight.

"I know how much you like being on the boat," said Edgar as they neared the Northwestern, "So I planned a little something…a little outing in the bay for just the two of us."

Liz' eyes grew wide with astonishment, "You mean…we're taking her out for a spin?"

Edgar smirked, "Yeah something like that…come on, I'll help you get on."

…

Edgar dropped the anchor about a mile away from shore. He glanced over at Liz and smiled.

"You might wanna lose those heels," he said, nodding at her shoes, "We're going to climb over to the bow."

Liz nodded and kicked off the shoes. Edgar went down into their stateroom to grab some blankets and pillows and made his way around to the bow. He laid out the blankets and pillows and then called out for Liz to come join him. Liz carefully gripped the side of the boat as she maneuvered her way to the bow.

"Wow, Edgar," she breathed as she looked up at the night sky, glittering with thousands upon thousands of stars, "This is beautiful!"

Edgar smiled, feeling victorious as he lay down on the blankets, motioning for her to join him.

After Liz settled down next to him, Edgar took a deep breath.

"Okay…so those questions you had…about me," he began, fidgeting slightly, "Feel free to ask them now if you'd like."

Liz stiffened slightly. She wanted to know so much about him but she was fearful of ruining the romantic setting they were in. Edgar noticed her unease and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay…ask anything," he said, reassuringly.

"You sure?" asked Liz, still a little hesitant.

"Of course…I know that if you and I are going to make a commitment to one another that there are some things you want and probably need to know about my past."

"Okay," said Liz as she turned to look into his eyes, "I guess my only real question is…well when Matt introduced you to me he said that you were a 'man-whore' and that you get around a lot. Then you had those rules about not establishing emotional connections with women. I guess I just want to know…why? Why are you so scared of falling in love? What is it that makes you want to put up a wall against relationships?"

Edgar took a deep breath before he replied, "Well…about six years ago, I was engaged."

Liz's eyes grew wide with shock at that, but she stayed quiet, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"The girl I was engaged to…I loved her more than life itself," said Edgar, as he broke eye-contact with Liz, "She was my life. One day she called me right before I was gonna head out for a king crab season and told me she was pregnant. We hadn't meant to get pregnant…we were planning to wait until after the wedding for that, but sometimes things happen. So of course I was excited and couldn't wait to get back home to her. That king crab season was the longest one of my life…I never thought it would end. Sig ran us ragged, as usual, and I was exhausted. When we pulled back into the dock in Seattle, I started looking around for my fiancé. She…wasn't there. I started to worry, you know…a lot of women that are in relationships with fishermen tend to find other men to keep them company while their husband or boyfriend is out fishing. So I was terrified that she had cheated on me or changed her mind about the wedding…I was at a loss.

"I turned around and saw Sig's wife, June. She looked so sad…and I didn't know why. She gave me this look of pity and I thought that was confirmation that my fiancé had indeed left me. I walked over to her and asked her what was going on but she told me to go talk to Sig. I went up to the wheelhouse and Sig was sitting there in his chair, his head in his hands, crying. I've only seen my big brother cry once before and that was when dad died so I knew whatever was going on…was really bad. He looked at me and just shook his head. He grabbed me and gave me this huge bear hug. Then when he pulled away I saw that look in his eyes…and I just knew. He told me that Luanne, my fiancé, had gotten into a horrible car accident on her way to the dock to meet me. She…she didn't make it…and of course neither did the baby…"

Edgar paused for a moment to try and reign in the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him. He wiped away a tear with the corner of his jacket and took a deep breath. Liz looked stunned and horrified. She held onto his arm and rubbed it softly in an attempt to comfort him as he continued with the story:

"So I had to bury my fiancé and our future child a few days later. After that day I felt like part of me had died inside. The part that allowed myself to love…to feel any deep emotional connection to anyone was just gone. After a few months of grieving I went to the local bar downtown and met a hooker. It had been a long time since I'd been with a woman and I knew that being with her wouldn't involve any kind of emotional commitment. That night I discovered a way to satisfy my needs and avoid getting hurt ever again. So for six years that's what I did…random hook ups with random girls. I thought it filled that void…I thought it satisfied all my needs without running the risk of ever having to go through that kind of pain ever again. But then I met you…and I realized how much I had been missing in my life…and how much I was willing to risk in order to be with you. You brought back all those feelings and emotions that I'd shoved aside for so long. I guess that's why I was so harsh and mean to you…I was trying desperately to keep you at arm's length and I was failing miserably. Then I gave in and realized that I wanted you regardless of what might happen…I wanted to be with you. So…that's when I kissed you. And then of course I screwed up and well…you know the rest."

"Oh, Edgar," breathed Liz, at a loss for words, "I…I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," said Edgar as he gazed lovingly at her, "You've pulled me out of a six year funk…you've shown me what I've been missing in life. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize what was right in front of me."

Liz smiled as she leaned in to kiss Edgar. As Edgar pulled away he looked into Liz' brilliant green gaze.

"You're gonna have to be patient with me. I'm going to need time to adjust and get rid of these lingering fears and crap I've stored up over the years. But…I want to be with you more than anything else. After so long…I'm finally ready to love again. It's just going to take some time."

Liz nodded, "You're worth waiting for, Edgar Hansen."

Edgar smiled, feeling his breath catch in his throat a little as he leaned in to kiss the most amazing and beautiful woman he had ever met…

_Just when you think that love will never find you,_

_You've run away but still its right behind you, _

_It's just something that we can't control, _

_Yeah I'm ready to feel now, _

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down,_

_It must be time to move on now,_

_Without the fear of how it might end,_

_I guess I'm ready,_

_Ready to love again._

…

**Please Review!**


	10. Epilogue: Our Kind of Love

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! Sorry for the delayed update…crazy busy weekend along with packing and organizing to head back to college at the end of the month kept me rather occupied. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! : ) This is the last installment of this story…sad as I am to say it…I loved writing this one!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine aside from my OC Liz. And as always the title and lyrics in this chapter are from Lady Antebellum and it's from their first album : )**

Epilogue: Our Kind of Love

_You wear your smile like a summer sky,_

_Just shining down on me and you,_

_I swear your heart is a free bird,_

_On a lazy sunny afternoon,_

_I love the way that you are up for anything, _

_Never worried about what people say, _

_That's right, oh that's right,_

_What we got is,_

_Just like driving on an open highway,_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find,_

_Just like two kids baby always trying to live it up,_

_Oh that's our kind of love!_

_Three Months Later…_

Liz screamed as she leapt onto the Northwestern. Norman, Jake and Matt whirled around in surprise at the sound of Liz' panic. They watched her flee into the galley, screaming and begging for help the entire way.

"What the hell?" asked Matt just as Edgar leapt over the rail and followed Liz inside the galley.

The screams intensified a moment later followed by loud laughter and the sound of things falling onto the galley floor.

"Well…I'm glad those two are still doing well," smirked Norman as he finished repairing an old pot.

"Yeah looks like it," agreed Jake, smiling, "This should be a fun king crab season."

Just then Liz rushed back out of the galley and onto the deck, still laughing and trying to side-step away from Edgar who seemed intent on tickling the poor girl to death.

"Would you leave her alone?" laughed Norman, "Poor thing...Liz I apologize for my little brother's antics."

Edgar rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Liz's waist, "Don't apologize for me to my girlfriend."

Norman, Jake and Matt froze and stared at Edgar and Liz in shock. Liz beamed happily as she turned around to give Edgar a kiss.

"Wow…I um…I'm guessing you guys had an awesome summer?" asked Matt, still in shock.

Edgar laughed, "Yeah you could say that…I asked her to be my girlfriend last night. She's the only woman that has been able to get inside this bullet-proof heart of mine, and we were basically dating anyway so might as well make it official, right?"

Matt nodded numbly, "Um…yeah, wow…I'm so happy for you guys!"

Jake rushed over and hugged Edgar, "My best friend isn't a man-whore anymore!"

Everyone laughed loudly at that just as Sig walked out of the wheelhouse, "Hey you crazy kids! Stop making out and get to work! We're leaving in less than twenty-four hours!"

Liz smirked, "Well…I guess there are some things that'll never change. Come on, let's finish repairing those pots."

…

_6 Months Later…_

"EDGAR!" screamed Liz as she raced down the dock, "EDGAR!"

"What the hell…?" asked Matt as he, Norman and Jake rushed out of the galley with Edgar following closely behind them.

"Liz, you okay?" asked Jake, looking very concerned.

The crew of the Northwestern was in port preparing for Opillio season and Liz had insisted that she run to the drug store to grab a few things before they left. Now she was racing down the dock, screaming Edgar's name like she was a mad-woman.

Liz leapt over the railing and landed on the deck, nearly falling over in the process.

"I need to see Edgar…now!" she said, breathlessly.

Edgar pushed past the other deckhands and rushed over to Liz.

"What is it, baby?" he asked as he held her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"I…well…I…I'm pregnant."

Edgar felt the world around him start to spin wildly out of control. His heart thudded in his chest and he had to grab the railing to steady himself.

"I'm sorry," said Liz, tears falling down her face, "I didn't mean to…I mean I was on birth control and everything, I…"

"Stop," interrupted Edgar as he stood up straight and turned back to face her.

Liz tensed, waiting for Edgar's reaction as he looked into her eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said quietly, "Liz…I'm so proud of you. I mean I know it's not in the order we wanted…with us getting married in a couple months and all, but its okay."

Liz looked up at Edgar with hope in her eyes, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said as he held her close and kissed the top of her head, "Everything is going to be just fine…"

…

_9 Months Later…_

As the Northwestern pulled closer to the dock, Edgar felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. He paced the deck of the vessel anxiously, willing the boat to move faster. He froze for a moment as a flashback stopped him in his tracks…

_Edgar leapt off the Northwestern and hurriedly looked through the crowd for the one face he desperately wanted to see…his pregnant fiancé….then Sig's wife, telling him something was wrong…then Sig crying in the wheelhouse with the phone in his hand…telling him she was dead…and that their baby was dead too…_

Edgar grasped the rail of the Northwestern, close to hyperventilating as he fought to control himself. History couldn't repeat itself…it just couldn't….could it?

As the Northwestern pulled up alongside the dock, Edgar leapt off of the boat and pushed through the crowd, seeking one face in particular. He felt a pang of nausea overwhelm him when he couldn't find the one face he was searching for. He felt his knees give out on him as he sank down onto the dock, feeling despair and pain course through his body. Flashbacks overwhelmed him yet again and he felt like he was going to black out…

"Edgar!"

Edgar looked up at the sound of his name, but it wasn't his name that caught his attention…it was the sound of his fiancé's voice saying his name that pulled him out of the depths of despair that were trying to drown him.

"Edgar!"

Edgar looked down the dock and saw a young woman walking quickly down the dock, pushing a baby stroller. He smiled in relief and laughed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts as he stood up and ran the rest of the length of the dock to meet Liz.

"Liz," he breathed as he held her in his arms, "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too," said Liz as she pulled away from Edgar and reached into the baby stroller. She smiled as she placed a small bundle of blankets in Edgar's arms.

Edgar felt his throat tighten with emotion as he gazed into his son's eyes.

"Edgar Hansen Jr.," said Liz after a moment, "I figured it'd be best to name him after his father…you both put up a hell of a fight."

Edgar's smile grew wider when he realized that Liz had named this beautiful baby after him.

"Oh, Liz," he breathed as he held Edgar Jr. in his arms, "I'm so proud of you…"

Liz smiled happily, "Now that I'm not fat anymore I can fit back into my dress…so we can finally get married."

Edgar's eyes glowed at that, "And we can finally be a real family…"

…

_Two Months Later…_

The second the doors opened and Liz stepped into the sanctuary, Edgar felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew that Liz was beautiful but the sight of her in a strapless bridal dress took his breath away.

Sig, Jake, Norman and Matt smiled happily as they stood next to Edgar. Sig's wife, June sat in the front row, holding Edgar Jr. in her arms. She wiped a tear away as Liz stood in front of Edgar and the minister began to recite the vows.

As Edgar gazed into his beautiful bride's eyes he felt as if his life was finally complete. He had an absolutely amazing woman who would always be by his side and the most beautiful baby in the world. The days of running around and living it up were over…the life he now lived was more fulfilling than anything he could have ever imagined.

Edgar and Liz ran out of the sanctuary, smiling and laughing. Rice rained down on them as they raced outside to the limousine that waited to whisk them off to their new life together…and Edgar never once looked back…

_You wear your smile like a summer sky,_

_Just shining down on me and you,_

_I swear your heart is a free bird,_

_On a lazy sunny afternoon,_

_I love the way that you are up for anything, _

_Never worried about what people say, _

_That's right, oh that's right,_

_What we got is,_

_Just like driving on an open highway,_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find,_

_Just like two kids baby always trying to live it up,_

_Oh that's our kind of love!_

**THE END**

**Please Review!**


End file.
